Into my arms
by Titinina
Summary: Insonnia, turbamenti, Nick Cave con "Into my arms" in loop e il sentirmi a casa a Shinjuku. Una One Shot fatta per immaginare, percepire, sognare, coloro che mi fanno sentire comunque sempre a casa. Enjoy!


Chiuse la porta cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, anche il solo inserire la chiave nella toppa le richiese uno sforzo maggiore, il silenzio voleva essere una cura, una maggiore attenzione verso colui che dormiva nella sua stanza.

Forse non avrebbe badato alla sua uscita di soppiatto o forse se ne era già accorto.

Ma tanto valeva provarci.

Scese le scale di corsa, come sempre, perché quella sua voglia di muoversi di fretta, di correre, non le era mai mancata, le piaceva quella discesa semplice, come lei, come non lo era invece la sua vita.

E allora quel momento era una gioia particolare, che le rubava un sorriso, che le faceva battere il cuore più veloce, e poi apriva il portone di casa, della sua casa, e il sole la colpiva con tutta la sua luce, con tutte le sue forze, per accoglierla nel calore che sprigionava e le scaldava la pelle.

Socchiuse gli occhi e si passò una mano sugli occhi, per abituarsi a quella luce che la salutava, e, quando aprì gli occhi, sorrise alla sua città che le diede il buongiorno.

Si incamminò a piedi in Shinjuku, camminando questa volta con calma, perché anche questo era piacevole, godersi l'aria che le sfiorava gli abiti, abituarsi ai rumori, alla frenesia, ma anche a quei sussurri nascosti nel troppo baccano.

La frangia le era cresciuta troppo, le pizzicava la fronte, e con due dita le scostò, mentre il suo stomaco si strinse in una piacevole morsa.

_Chiuse gli occhi, davanti al suo odore, davanti alla sua essenza, chiuse gli occhi perché era quasi insopportabile il desiderio che aveva di lui, e sentì quell'avviluppamento di pelle su pelle, due dita che le scostavano i capelli dalla fronte e un calore diffuso nel suo essere intero, solo per quel tocco. _

Si accorse di essersi fermata, senza ragione, scrollò il capo e riprese il suo cammino.

Attese ad un incrocio che il semaforo diventasse verde e, quando poté attraversare, le si fece incontro un piccolo tornado di bambini che correvano e quasi la travolsero nelle loro grida gioiose, nelle risate fatte di cuore, e si fece investire da quella allegria innocente che le andava incontro come un vento fresco estivo in una giornata di afa.

- Bambini, fate attenzione a non far cadere le persone!

Una signora correva un po' affannata dietro quel piccolo ciclone che l'aveva superata e aspettava ridendo dall'altro lato della strada.

- Spero non le abbiano fatto male.

Kaori scosse il capo e sorrise alla donna. Lei le passò una mano sul braccio, più rilassata e rispose al suo sorriso.

E quel calore sul braccio ne risvegliò un altro.

_Quel calore che le si era insidiato sotto la pelle, cancellandone ogni altro, la stretta sul braccio era ferma eppure delicata, stretta senza costringere, forte e al tempo stesso liberatoria. _

_Come poteva quel tocco tenerla con i piedi incollata al suolo e allo stesso tempo farla volare come mai prima?_

Il cicalio del semaforo smosse i suoi sensi e la riportò alla realtà, doveva sbrigarsi ad attraversare l'incrocio, se non voleva rimanere ferma in mezzo alla strada ad ostacolare il traffico, a farsi mettere sotto da un auto.

Lui avrebbe detto che, al peggio, avrebbero dovuto pagare i danni alla macchina del poveretto, in quanto lei era dura da scalfire.

E di certo non era un complimento.

Sorrise di quella sciocchezza tra sé.

Il suono della campanella del bar di Miki le diede il benvenuto, entrò nel locale sorridendo, vedendo la sua più cara amica che le sorrideva di rimando.

Si sentì fortunata, perché avrebbe avuto sempre un posto dove qualcuno l'avrebbe accolta con dolcezza, con affetto incondizionato, erano le mani di Miki che glielo comunicavano, salutandola.

- E' un po' che non ti fai vedere.

Le disse la mercenaria, piegando la testa di lato e scrutandola quasi con fare indagatore.

- Siamo stati impegnati. I cattivi non riposano mai!

Rispose Kaori con voce baritona e con un falso dito accusatore, che le fece ridere di gioie senza nome.

- Dove è tuo marito?

Miki arrossì, ancora non abituata a quell'appellativo, e si portò le mani sul viso per coprire quell'imbarazzo quasi vergognoso e genuino. Kaori le mostrò la lingua con fare scherzoso per averla colta in fallo.

- E' in giro, questioni di pistole ha detto.

- E ti fidi? Secondo me sta pensando a qualcos'altro!

- Oh ma dai, stare troppo col tuo socio ti fa malissimo!

- Ma io non pensavo a quello! Anzi, oggi sono giusti giusti tre mesi dal giorno del vostro matrimonio, no?

Kaori sottolineò la frase facendole l'occhiolino e Miki quasi raggiunse lo stesso colorito acceso che caratterizzava il marito quando era in imbarazzo, ovvero quando si parlava di qualsiasi cosa che non fossero pistole.

Indignata, Miki, sgranò gli occhi.

- Kaori!

E il suo nome risuonò nell'aria.

_Kaori. _

_E il suo nome risuonò nell'aria._

_Il suo nome, lo ricordava in quel momento? Quell'insieme di contrarsi di labbra, delle sue labbra, che carezzava il suo nome, come se non avesse detto altro nella vita, come se non avesse mai sperato di dire altro nella vita. Sfiorava ogni lettera del suo nome, come se fosse inciso nella pietra, indelebile. _

_La vibrazione, il tono, del suo nome, nella sua bocca, era pura magia. _

_Kaori._

_Cinque lettere che, per quanto in quel momento erano solo sussurrate nelle labbra, nelle sue labbra, rimbombarono forti e nitide nel suo costato, nel suo sangue, in ogni dove delle sue membra. _

_Come se al mondo solo lui potesse dire il suo nome. _

- Oh! E smettila di guardarmi così!

Miki la riportò alla realtà, sentendo ancora l'eco del suo nome nella testa, come una cura, una preghiera.

Kaori la guardò quasi estraniata, dove era stata in quella manciata di secondi?

Ma l'amica sembrò non accorgersene e le posò una tazza di caffè.

Forse era quello che ci voleva, pensò mentre posò le mani sulla ceramica della sua tazza.

- Piuttosto, come va con quello?!

Finalmente la palla di quel giochino era tornata nel mezzo, ora toccava a lei forse esporsi ed imbarazzarsi, sollevò gli occhi dalla tazza, guardando il viso dell'amica, cercando di aprire bocca mentre Miki di rimando, invece, socchiuse gli occhi cercando di capire, prima ancora che il fiato parlasse, cosa volesse dirle.

- Io...

Ma lo scampanellio della porta interruppe quel momento e una mano si posò delicata sulle sue spalle.

_La sua mano scivolò dalle spalle alla sua sua schiena, elettrizzando ogni vertebra, ogni muscolo._

_Quanti nervi e quante ossa poteva avere in quella zona del suo corpo? Non poteva dirlo perché era incalcolabile, ma ogni vertebra e ogni muscolo e ogni nervo vibrava in risposta al tocco della sua mano leggera. _

_Poi si fermò, al centro della sua schiena, e seppe con certezza, mentre i suoi occhi erano chiusi e assaporava il suo nome e il suo tocco, che il suo corpo fu irrimediabilmente mutato, rinato, battezzato, come se aspettasse solo quella mano da tutta la vita per vivere e palpitare._

- Mia grazia e mia unica gioia. Luce del mattino.

Mick cantilenò i suoi corteggiamenti alla rossa, che, ancora imbambolata, non reagì, e lui di soppiatto, le prese il mento con le dita e le sfiorò la guancia con un bacio.

_E fu il primo bacio che gli diede, dopo aver sussurrato il suo nome._

_Sulla sua guancia, lieve, vicino alle labbra._

_Sul mento, come se segnasse il territorio, la sua appartenenza._

_Sulle palpebre, perché doveva sentire quanto bramasse che ogni piccolo pezzo di lei fosse suo, irrimediabilmente, indissolubilmente. _

_E infine sulla bocca, col sapore del mare, della burrasca, del vento, della brezza, della pioggia, della neve, del sole._

_Come se al mondo si fosse annullato ogni sapore, colore, odore, se non quello che sentiva sulle labbra, quel piccolo angolo di peccaminoso paradiso, che chiedeva il permesso di poterla ammaliare, studiare, marcare. _

_Poi, la sua fame, quel bisogno di scoprire sempre più, di avere quello per cui per tutta la vita aveva sempre anelato, perché senza aveva capito che non poteva vivere, si mostrò: assaporò le labbra di lui, di lui, per catturargli quel respiro che per tutta la vita le era mancato, non il respiro dei polmoni, ma il respiro dell'anima._

- Ah! Devo dirlo al mondo, il vero dio della virilità sono io, riesco a farti rimanere ancora le donne a bocca aperta!

Chiuse automaticamente la bocca, Kaori, mentre Mick le sorrideva felice come se avesse vinto alla lotteria, e lei riprese coscienza del mondo, dei rumori attorno a lei.

- Davvero, sei senza parole, Kaori?!

Mick continuò con le sue avances, quasi stupito di quella immobilità di Kaori, si azzardò a prenderle la mano e a posarle un altro bacio sul dorso.

_Pelle contro pelle, ogni senso attivo, senza esitazione, e quelle labbra, e quella mano che le cingeva la schiena, e l'altra intrecciata tra la sua nuca e i capelli come se dovesse, potesse, farle sentire la sua presenza._

_In ogni attimo._

- Miiiiick! Smettila!

Miki, interruppe il contatto tra Kaori e Mick, prendendo tra le mani quelle dell'amica.

E Kaori intuì che qualcosa era successo, se ogni suo senso era andato a perdersi.

- Kaori?! Stai bene?

Kaori sembrava essersi risvegliata da un sogno e asserì col capo.

- Quello ti fa qualcosa, lo dico io!

Si inalberò Mick, infervorandosi come un principe azzurro davanti al nero drago.

- Ma..ma.. no. E' solo stanchezza.

Si scusò Kaori, grattandosi la guancia e prendendo la sua tazza di caffè, cercando di rifugiarcisi.

- Sarà, ma la cosa mi puzza e non poco. Se ti torce un capello o se ti fa stancare, ah, non devi altro che dirmelo e verrò a prenderti sul mio cavallo bianco e cavalcheremo fino al tramonto!

Miki guardò di nuovo di sottecchi l'amica, mentre lei rideva di Mick e della sua favola.

Forse qualcosa c'era che non era nelle solite corde, ma non era qualcosa di storto, forse...

E se fosse?

E ancora una volta, di nuovo, la campanella suonò, facendo entrare un nuovo ospite, ma lei non si girò.

Irrigidì le spalle, per reprimere un brivido che le scosse lo stomaco, le gambe, la spina dorsale, il ventre.

E quell'odore, polvere da sparo, tabacco, olio per pistole, dopobarba, pelle, le invase le narici.

_E in quel momento, mentre lambiva il collo, il suo collo, il suo odore si intrecciò al suo, come se fosse complementare, dandole quella sensazione da capogiro, da ennesimo capogiro, mentre assaporava la sua pelle, e il suo nome veniva invocato, di nuovo, facendole smuovere dentro di sé posti ignoti, che non sapeva di avere , eppure doveva conoscerli, eppure erano sconosciuti._

La figura di Ryo le si affiancò, sul suo solito sgabello, con gli occhi assonnati e stropicciati.

- Caffè, ho bisogno di caffè per ragionare.

Biascicò

- Ma neanche buongiorno?

Si lamentò Miki.

- Caffèèèèèè

Ribatté lui con fare lamentoso.

- Bro, che diavolo hai fatto per ridurti in questo stato?

Domandò Mick studiandolo attentamente.

- Caffè, dopo domande.

Rubò dalle mani di Kaori la tazza, sfiorandole le dita e ne sorseggiò la bevanda.

_Dita e mani intrecciate, mentre era steso su di lei, e i suoi occhi, dal colore nero onice, le scorrevano lungo i seni, lungo il collo, e lui ad ogni affondo, ad ogni spinta, cercava di imprimere in sé quella pelle, perché lei lo sentiva quello sguardo che le saettava addosso e che non faceva altro che tracciarla._

- Ora sono quasi al mondo!

Schioccò le labbra soddisfatto, e lei si girò a guardarlo, quasi come se non si fosse accorta che era arrivato.

- Puah, stai invecchiando amico!

- Chi starebbe invecchiando?!

- Tu, re degli idioti! E guarda questa povera ragazza? Come la stai riducendo, ma io lo prenderò quel cavallo bianco! Ah se lo prenderò!

Miki si voltò verso di lui e le sorrise furba.

- E' vero, che hai fatto a Kaori? Stamattina non è riuscita neanche a fermare i baci di Mick...

Lui, corrugò la fronte, e si girò verso di lei, urtandole un ginocchio con la sua gamba.

_E non aveva mai avuto quella sensazione, anche le gambe potevano sentire quella scintilla, ma solo se erano a contatto con le sue, la sua pelle chiara contro la sua scura, come se non fosse possibile altro incastro, come se fossero fatte per allacciarsi alla sua schiena, come se le sue gambe non fossero altro che fatte apposta per annodarsi con le sue ginocchia, con la sua vita, con la sua pelle, con la sua anima..._

- Ma a me sembra svampita come al solito, no?!

E riprese i sensi, alla voce di lui, che si prendeva gioco di lei, forse intuendo il corso dei suoi pensieri.

- Il solito sciatto maleducato!

Si ritrovò ad urlargli.

- La solita scaricatrice di porto!

Gli rispose.

Come se nulla fosse cambiato, come se niente avesse intralciato il loro equilibrio.

- Ah! La scaricatrice se ne va a vedere se c'è lavoro! Scansafatiche!

Come una furia, si alzò in piedi, ostentando un mento offeso.

- Ma perché la devi sempre far arrabbiare, Ryo!

Sentì lontanamente quel nome non detto dalla sua voce.

_Ryo._

_Non poteva credere che quella era la sua stessa voce che lo chiamava, come una soffice dichiarazione, sussurrata nella piega della sua nuca, mentre chiudeva le mani tra i suoi capelli, e ogni spinta sembrava infinita, come se dovesse arrivare in fondo alla sua stessa essenza e lasciargli il segno, il suo marchio per sempre, e ancora singhiozza quelle tre lettere scolpite nella sua epidermide, nelle sue mani, nel suo ventre. _

_E intanto lui l'accarezzava con baci -_quanti baci? Infiniti._- e dita – _dieci, cento dita, mille dita_- e corpo – _come poteva essere solo un corpo se era l'essenza del suo stesso cuore? No, no corpo._ -, il suo nome esplose sulle sue labbra, mentre quel culmine si espandeva nel suo ventre, respirando il suo odore, le sue mani, i suoi occhi, e una nuova felicità le inondava le vene e i muscoli e le vertebre -_quante ossa? Tutte quelle che avevano lui e lei messi insieme, perché erano un solo corpo-_, e non voleva invocare se non il suo nome, come se non esistesse altro al mondo._

_E lui le catturò la voce, respirando in lei, di lei, con il suo nome a toccarlo, a riempirlo, a confonderlo, a farlo rinascere come mai era successo prima._

_Solo nel corpo di lei, solo nel cuore di lei._

Si fermò sul marciapiede, senza rendersene nuovamente conto, trattenendo un lamento tra i denti, mentre sentiva fisicamente un calore risalirgli su per il petto, sul collo, sul viso.

Si estraniava, si perdeva nel ricordo, _in quel magnifico ricordo_, che la sua pelle e le sue ossa le evocavano nei gesti che si ripetevano nella vita di tutti i giorni, ma che riusciva a toglierle il fiato.

Come avrebbe fatto?

Cosa le succedeva?

E perché sentiva le labbra secche e comunque che si incurvavano verso l'alto, in un sorriso vero e spontaneo?

Alzò il viso di scatto, avendo quasi terrore di perdere tutto -_i colori, i rumori, la vista, il tatto, se stessa-_ se lui non fosse stato lì con lei a dargli tutto.

Questo succedeva? E come poteva sopravvivere a questo giro continuo dello stomaco e della pelle e del cuore, tutti i giorni?

Ma il suo mondo si fermò di nuovo, quella mano sui fianchi, quel calore inatteso _-possibile che il sole risiedesse nelle sue mani? Sì.-_ la riportò sulla terra ferma e quell'odore le causò una nuova vertigine, più reale di quanto un ricordo potesse fare.

Sentì il suo braccio sulle spalle e non si voltò, facendosi guidare in un vicolo, sapendo di essere al sicuro, almeno finché non lo guardava negli occhi.

Nascosti dagli occhi della città, le cinse la vita, e lei non poté far altro che ascoltare quelle mani, prendendo un profondo respiro che le facesse reggere la vertigine, l'emozione.

- Apri gli occhi.

Disse la sua voce, grazia dei sensi, pace nell'oblio.

- Apri gli occhi.

E il suo corpo non poté che obbedire, socchiudendo le palpebre, preparandosi a quel colpo che l'avrebbe tramortita, soggiogata, imprigionata, stropicciata, liberata.

E vide la sua bocca, aperta in un sorriso per lei come regalo, come riconoscenza, come amore, che prese vita anche nella bocca del suo stomaco, nel pizzicore degli occhi.

- Non andare mai più via. Almeno finché non mi sono svegliato.

Una preghiera, una sorpresa, una dichiarazione, un'esistenza, racchiusa in poche parole.

E quella bocca richiamò la sua, in silenzio, senza esitazione.

Ed era un salto nel buio, un fuoco che le bruciava dentro la pancia, nelle vene, in ogni dove, il solo contatto con le sue labbra.

- Svegliati per sempre tra le mie braccia.

Un mormorio incessante che le avrebbe segnato la pelle, il cuore e l'anima, per sempre.

E in quel preciso istante si perse nuovamente, non in un ricordo, ma nelle sue braccia.


End file.
